fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Powalski (Future Timeline)
“ Leon Powalski is a member of Star Wolf, and is the only member other than Wolf O'Donnell himself that has been on the team since its creation. He is known for his rivalry against Falco Lombardi. History Early life Leon's origins and past are unknown. It is implied that he and Wolf have had a long-standing friendship/partnership, and has had a rivalry with Star Fox member, Falco Lombardi, whom he always attacks during dogfights. Any other knowledge about his past is unknown. However, his species name is a Lacertilian. Lylat Wars Leon was introduced as a member of Star Wolf alongside Wolf O'Donnell, Andrew Oikonny, and Pigma Dengar. They were hired by Andross to intercept and destroy the Star Fox team on the planet Fichina. Leon and the rest of Star Wolf were defeated but not killed. The Star Wolf team sustained severe injuries. Leon himself had the right side of his face, and his right eye replaced with cybernetics. Fueled by vengeance, each member was given a second chance and a new brand of ships called the Wolfen II. Again, they were defeated but not killed. Leon exclaims before crashing that Fox is "Too strong!" Aparoid Invasion Leon was introduced again alongside Wolf and the newest member of Star Wolf, Panther Caroso. They engage in a dogfight with the Star Fox team for trying to sneak into their secret hideout. Again, they are beaten but not killed. Leon and Star Wolf arrive later in Corneria to help Fox and his team fight back against the Aparoids, but only because they want to kill 'em themselves. The Star Wolf team arrives again at the planetary gateway to help defend it against a large Aparoid fleet. While the Star Fox team enters the core of the Aparoid homeworld, the Star Wolf team had followed them through the planetary gateway. They arrive inside the planet alongside Star Fox with the intention of destroying the Aparoids once and for all. Wolf order Leon and Panther to distract a strong group of Aparoids while Star Fox confronts the Queen. Somehow, they managed to escape the planet before it falls to pieces after the Aparoid Queen is destroyed. As it wasnt wrong that wolf and andrew kidnapped Nikita while watching the tape as they became very sexual intense while she was being insulted however he did not have no intention problems with her which he immediately says something completely private perverted that he would do all kinds things to her however he becomes more shocking of her evil replica prepared to release herself from her duplicate which Azumi immediately join the team. Killing offsping Leon and his teammates continue their killing offspring but however he became very upset at Nikita's clone for killing falco when he immediately told her that was his rival and stay away from him unless it was him that he wants to destroy as leon the rest of his teammates did not know that she and wolf managed to kidnapped and sexual tortured him to death. Personality Leon was first introduced as being very calm, classy, intelligent and calculated. He never loses his cool, and he is never scared. He also speaks with a deep English accent. But despite his nonchalant attitude, Leon is sadistic, ruthless, cruel, fearless and cunning. He loves to draw in his enemies with taunts and toy with them during battle. He also enjoys making them suffer before sending them to a painful death. Years after the events that transpired during the Lylat Wars, Leon's personality took a frightening change. While still sadistic and cruel, he has become very psychopathic. His defeat at the hands of Star Fox have driven him nearly to the brink of insanity. There was also a radical change in his voice. Instead of the calm, deep English accent he had before, he developed a psychotic high-pitch tone. Despite his ruthlessness, Leon has a soft spot for peace and tranquility. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he admires the beauty of a big blue planet, even calling it "breathtaking". He is loyal to Wolf and his teammates, and to any other flyers he is fighting alongside with, even Star Fox. Leon is surprisingly not greedy or selfish. He will choose friendship over money, depending on the amount of respect, and will always help his squad mates. Leon is also not completely devoid of reason. He is an intellectual, and is always willing to set aside his depravity for a greater good. However he chose to have a perverted side as watching Fox teammates become insulted which he enjoys the scene of Nikita which he maybe have a crush on her as he becomes very angry at her evil clone for killing Falco. Category:Rivals Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Characters Category:Chameleons Category:Viewer Discretion Advised Category:Nikkikikizelons Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Characters Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Cloudsdale Tour Wave 2